darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Reliquary's Got Moves
10/3/2011 07:10 PM Back to 2011 Logs Shark Reliquary Sunstreaker (Main Level Roadway, Iacon) --- Shark is on the main level roadway, having just come off of guard duty and is headed toward a cooler dispenser to get his ration for the cycle. After a long, extended, boring questioning at the front gate, Reliquary is making his way in. He looked tired, carrying a small box in his hands as he glances about nervously, given a wide berth and suspicious looks. He spots Shark there and perks up, waving "oh oh oh! You!" Shark cocks his head at the sound of a voice.. Reliquary's specifically. He looks over as he withdraws the ration, "Yeah?" he asks, peering at the Empty curiously. Reliquary tenses as Shark approaches him now, and fidgets "... I got you cameras. Fifteen of them." he notes, shaking the box gently "Sorry it took so long." Shark sips on his energon ration as he walks over and then gives the mech a grin after swallowing. "You don't say. Let's see them then. Wanna make sure that I'm paying you for the right stuff." Optics following the cube, Reliquary paused at the comment, then nods and offers up the box "I uh, wasn’t' sure about some of them so I grabbed what I could." he explains, fidgeting quite nervously. Shark hms and tucks the cube under his arm to take the box, balancing it in one hand to rummage around. Shark sorts everything out and pulls out a personal camera, "These don't count." then pulls out the surveillance one, "These do count." Reliquary watches attentively, flinching as Shark pulls out the personal camera. He nods though and takes it, putting it into storage for now. "you're going to check them all??" Shark says, "Oh yeah got to keep you truthful now don't I Reliquary. Nothing I dislike more than dishonest mechs." he points out, rummaging around a bit more. The rotten ones are hard to tell for sure. "Hm, okay.. well these." he pulls out a rotten one, "Something like this isn't being used anymore. Has to be operational." "Nothing wrong with that! I sometimes am not sure what you want after all." notes Reliquary, but he sounded almost disappointed, nodding as the number of 'bad' cameras built up. Shark tsks softly, "Well now you are learning aren't you, so don't complain so much." A bit more rummaging and he puts the box down in front of him. "I'll give you two cubes for 10 acceptable cameras. Deal?" he asks, offering his hand. The mech frowns a little, the other cameras adding up in his head. He looked frustrated, but sighs and nods, taking the hand weakly "That sounds good. Thank you!" he notes, deciding it was better than anything "Do the Autobots offer energon for recycling materials?" he asks curiously. Shark shakes the mech's hand and grins. "Good then." he reaches into his subspace and withdraws a couple of cubes of energon to offer to Reliquary, "Uh I've no clue about that. Maybe if it was useable parts... but that would be Ratchet's call and he's been really cranky lately with having to fix someone... so probably not a good idea to bother him right now." Pulling his hand back quickly, Reliquary shivered "Ugh. No. I avoid him. He hates me when I'm in the med bay." he notes "Even if I bring him back Autobots too." Shark frowns a bit to that, then says, "Yeah well... that mech needs something... what exactly.. I think I'll keep to myself." a little smirk now upon the young mech's lips, "By the way, seen any activity in the campus? Anyone that may have planted these cameras?" Reliquary pauses to think, as one cube was put into storage, and the other one was quickly slurped down. He paused at the halfway mark to think, though his fuel tank churned anxiously "Uhm... Let me think a moment. I think I saw people..." Shark says, "Uh huh.. spit it out mech.. it's I KNOW and not I THINK." Reliquary jumps, and he frowns "To get to if I know or not, I have to think about it. I've been a lot of places and my memory is not always good." he points out. Sunstreaker has just returned from his patrol, and it was a double shift, as his punishment duty for the next two week have him do. he is, literally, drained, and he roll 'on radar' as the expression goes. He turn a corner near the med bay, and never saw the two bots standing in his way a few distance in front of him. Until he feels a shock against his chassis that wrench him out of his tired daze. He brakes, and transform looking around frantically. "What the Pit?!" Reliquary picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Reliquary's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Turning just as he finishes saying that, Reliquary lets out a loud SQUEAL of shock and fear as he leaps up... doing a strange sort of... barrel roll over the vehicle, half rolling up its' hood and over its' roof, just a light 'TAP TAP TAP' as his body brushes the surface before he comes crashing down on the far side, rather shaken, his energon cube now spilt away and splashed all over. Shark shakes his head and waves a hand at the mech.. "Yeah.. fine.." then Sunstreaker comes around the corner and.. "Wow... didn't know you had those sort of moves..." he comments as Rel lands after that little stunt. Sunstreaker optics finally focus on the two mechs, one that looks particularly shaken - and ugly - and the other he thinks he knows. An Autobot for sure... Did he just... hit one of them? He was more tired the he thought then. "Hey, you alright? No one hurt?" Shaking his head a little bit, Reliquary starts to his feet "I... I'm fast when I'm in danger... MY ENERGON!" he freezes, staring in dismay at the evaporating glowing liquid "I just EARNED that!" his optics flash angrily, although it doesn’t turn onto Sunstreaker. Shark sighs and pulls out another cube, "Here Rel, just don't spill this one." Reliquary says, "I didn’t spill it! He did!" Sunstreaker cross his arms over his chest, feeling pissed off for some reasons, and his optics narrow dangerously. "Why the heck were you standing in the middle of the damn ramp anyway? You wanna get killed?" He is in NO MOOD for this kind of slag. Any anger towards Sunstreaker vanished instantly, and taking the replacement cube, Reliquary suddenly looked like he was shrinking in on himself, taking a few steps back "... Because that was where I stopped walking." he notes, playing the simpleton well. Shark shakes his head at Rel, then peers at Sunstreaker, "He stopped me here to show me how hard he worked to keep the college campus free of surveillance cameras." Sunstreaker says, "Really? And you couldn't think of moving out of the way?" He snarks a bit and frown, a slight sneer coming to his faceplates. "Why would I be interested with this kind of slag? I just want to be on my berth already, and that's it! Why do I even talk to you..." He is obviously pissed of something, and not necessarily them at all. They just happens to be here." A pause from Reliquary, confused. "... But I /did/ move out of the way. otherwise you would have hit me." he points out simply as he finishes off the second cube "And yes, I was helping a lot! I was helping the Autobots... uh uh oh." Shark comments, "Listen we are sorry if we were in your way, but no one got hurt so no foul. I was about to take these to the science types so they can examine them." he leans over to grab the box up. "So go on to your berth, we aren't stopping you." Sunstreaker roll his optics and stifle a yawn, a double shift is never to pull, and even less in a boring sector. "Yeah, yeah, whatever... Just try not to stand in anyone's way again cause you'll get yourself killed someday..." Reliquary fidgets again a little bit as he finishes the cube as though it was the last one he'd ever have "I should be going I guess." he shoots Sunstreaker a literally dirty look as he shuffles towards the wall "If I find more cameras there I will try to remember which you want." Shark nods to the mech, "You do that Rel and take care out there, don't get caught by whoever is putting these things in." Sunstreaker transforms back and start heading back towards the barracks to hit the berth. Whatever those two were talking about, he wasn't interested in the slightest... And he had some recharge to catch on with. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Shark's LogsCategory:Reliquary's LogsCategory:Sunstreaker's Logs